The Best Things Happen While You're Sparring
by anycsifan
Summary: Maka goes to Kid for a favor and things take an unexpected turn for the better, even though it does get akward at one point. MA/DtK M for a reason.


The Best Things Happen While You're Sparring

Maka walked into the classroom with Soul in tow, and looked up at the spot where Kid usually sat to see if he was there yet. She was saddened to see that he wasn't.

"Maka, is everything okay?" Kid asked as he walked up behind her.

She hadn't noticed him and jumped when he spoke. "Oh, Kid! Yeah, everything's fine, I was just wondering if you would do me a favor." Maka started to blush.

"Of course, anything for you Maka. What can I do?" Kid smiled warmly at her as they started to make their way to their seats.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to spar with me. I know you're an excellent fighter, and I want to get better." Maka's cheeks wore a deeper shade of pink.

"I'd love to Maka. Will you be free after class?" Kid was smiling gently at his friend as he motioned for her to slide in ahead of him.

Maka quickly went through her plans for the day in her head and decided that they could wait until tomorrow. She turned towards Kid just as he sat down. "Yes, I'm free. Where do you want to spar?"

Kid put a finger to his lips and nodded to the front of the class. When Maka looked she saw her professor roll in on his stitched-up computer chair. Dr. Stein began lecturing about soul wavelengths, most of which Maka already knew.

After class was over Kid waited for Maka so that they could continue their conversation. "I was thinking that you could come over to my house to spar. We have a training room that would work quite well."

"That sounds great. Should we go now?"

"If you're that eager." Kid summoned his board Beelzebub. When Kid stepped on it began to hover. He extended his hand to Maka to help her up.

She looked at him with a bit of skepticism. "Are you sure we'll both fit?"

"I'm sure, and I promise that I won't let you fall. This is also the fastest way to get to my house." When Maka finally took his hand he helped her up and held her close. They both blushed due to the proximity.

Maka held on to Kid tightly as they flew over Death City. She looked down on occasion, but found that she preferred to simply look up at Kid.

When they arrived at their destination Kid helped Maka off the board before landing it fully as a skateboard and putting it away. They walked to the door where Kid, being the gentleman that he is, held it open for Maka.

"It's been a while since I was last here. I forgot how nice everything looks." Maka said as she looked around.

Kid smiled as he walked over to her. "I'm glad you like it; as do I, it is pleasantly symmetrical." His eyes fell upon Maka at the last word and he noticed that she too was beautifully symmetrical.

Maka noticed that Kid was smiling; she liked it when he smiled, and she smiled because of it. Kid snapped out of his trance and remembered why Maka was with him in the first place. "Shall I show you to the training room?"

Maka smiled brighter. "Yes please, I can't wait to get started."

Kid led her through the large house to the room he had planned on them using. When he opened the door Maka saw that it was a massive room with various training areas. "Wow, this is amazing." She walked to the center of the room and started to really look at all the different areas. The room looked like a gym.

"It is pretty nice." He smiled as he walked around the room closing off the different sections revealing crash pads on the back of each door. When he was finished he looked to Maka. "Are you ready?"

Maka smiled and took her stance. "You bet."

Kid and Maka sparred for a good half hour before he was finally able to pin her. Both of them were sweaty and panting heavily. Kid looked down at Maka and saw that she was looking up at him. They smiled at each other until they realized the position they were in. The two of them started to blush right when the door opened. Maka and Kid looked over to find Liz, Patty, Soul, Spirit, and Shinigami-sama standing there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS MAKA-CHAN?!" Spirit raged. Shinigami-sama held him back from trying to do something stupid.

Kid jumped to the side and landed on his ass. "I swear, we were just sparring."

"Calm down Papa. We really were sparring. I asked Kid if he'd spar with me before class. He had just pinned me. You guys walked in at the wrong moment." Maka explained to the group as she sat up.

"Well I'm happy that my Kid-kun was willing to help you Maka-chan." Shinigami-sama smiled. "We shall leave you so you may continue." He dragged Spirit behind him as he walked away.

"Have fun!" Patty said before leaving.

"Good luck beating him Maka." Liz told her before walking away with her sister.

"See you when you get home Maka." Soul waved before he left.

Kid got up off the floor and closed the door. He turned around and leaned against it then looked at Maka. "Well, that was awkward."

"That's an understatement." Maka blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry about my father; he tends to act before he thinks."

"Yes, I noticed." Kid began walking back over to Maka. "The good thing about my father being so easy going is that he doesn't over-react." He sat down next to Maka.

"That's true." She smiled up at him.

"So, would you like to go another round?"

"You bet!" Maka stood up grinning. "I'm really gonna try to beat you this time."

"I expected nothing less." Kid smirked.

The two returned to sparring, each getting in hits and misses until Maka was able to finally get the upper-hand. Kid landed flat on his ass, and Maka pinned him before he could get back up. Kid was pleasantly surprised when his friend beat him like she said she would, though this meant that they were once again in an awkward position. Maka quickly realized this and moved to get up, but before she was able to Kid put a hand on the back of her head and leaned up to kiss her.

At first Maka was shocked by his actions, but within seconds she was kissing back. Kid rolled them so that he was on top. He moved his hand to the side of her face and gentle stroked her cheek with his thumb. They broke apart when the need for air became too great. Kid rested his forehead against Maka's, keeping one hand one her cheek and using the other to keep himself propped up.

Maka looked into Kid's eyes and smiled. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to do that."

"How'd I do?" Kid blushed.

"Better than I ever imagined, and I've imagined a fair deal." She blushed a deeper red than him. "How was I?"

"Perfect." He kissed her again and rolled them so that he was on top again and deepened the kiss.

Maka wrapped her arms around his neck mewled in approval. Kid had his body pressed close enough to hers that she could feel he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Kid ran his hand down Maka's side, causing her to arch her back, and pulled her shirt up so that he could touch her soft milky skin. This ignited a flame and both were stripped in seconds.

"Maka, are you sure that you want this with me?" Kid didn't want her to regret this later.

"I'm positive." She smiled up at him.

Kid nodded and smiled in return then with one swift thrust was fully seated within Maka's wet heat. It took all of his control to stay still so that Maka could adjust.

Maka sucked in a quick breath when Kid entered her, it hurt but only a single tear escaped, which Kid quickly kissed away.

"Are you alright Love?" Kid was a bit concerned

Maka nodded. "Move."

Kid started slow and steady, though it didn't take long for Maka's pain to dissipate and turn to pleasure. Their pace soon quickened, all the while they kissed and nipped and stroked. Neither wanted their "sparring" session to end, but both knew it would. With one final thrust both fell into a pool of blinding light and overflowing pleasure. When they came up for air Kid rolled to the side.

"That was amazing." Maka was breathless.

"I'll say." Kid smiled.

They both layed there until they'd caught their breath. Maka got up first and began to dress. Kid followed suit. While Maka put her clothes back on she began to wonder what this meant for the two of them. Kid knew what he wanted and hoped Maka would return his feelings.

Once she'd straightened her clothes Maka took a deep breath. "Kid, I like you and I hope that you feel the same towards me, but if you don't…" Before she could finish Kid spun her around and had her in his arms kissing her.

"I love you Maka."

"I love you too Kid." She kissed him.

He kissed back, and when they broke for air he smirked. "I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow; you'll need a lot more training if you want to beat me."

"Yes sensei, I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
